Cooking with Vampires
by Abi94
Summary: What happens when you get bored Cullens and a hungry Bella? A Cook Off of course! Emmet and strudel, Rosalie and sushi, Jasper and eggs, Alice and toasties and Edward and chicken soup. What could be better than lunch cooked by your favorite vampire coven?


_Just a small idea i had at 2am a couple of nights ago. Its not great but, give it a go... please?_

_Any ideas/comment are greatly appreciated :) _

_xo xo _

* * *

**Chapter 1: "I am SO bored"**

"I'm bored," muttered Emmet, twiderling a pencil between his fingers.

"So am I" Jasper groaned rolling over and letting an arm hang over the side of the sofa, his head in his wife's lap. Alice looked down at her pathetic looking husband.

"Well we could have gone shopping, its not raining in Seattle" She replied frostily, turning her head back to the latest edition of London Vogue.

"Yes we could have, but thing is Alice" Emmet said tearing his attention away from the pencil "Jazzy and I, well we would rather be bored than dead" he grinned knowing he would get a reaction" Jasper sighed, closing his eyes, wishing for once he was able to sleep.

"And what is THAT supposed to mean? You do know that using more than one brain cell won't kill you Emmet don't you?" Emmet grumbled turning away from his obnoxious sister and began to watch the crystal red nail polish dry on Rosalie's nails. Watching paint dry was he decided even more boring than watching Jasper attempt to sleep.

Sighing once again Jasper sat up and leant over to pick up the Wii console, Emmet mirroring him.

"And WHAT do you two think your doing" came the voice of his blonde sister. "If we aren't allowed to go out shopping, then you aren't allowed to play your stupid playstation-"

"Wii Rose" Alice interrupted in a whisper

"Thank you Alice, then you aren't allowed to play your WII game." She finished, not once faltering from her mistake. They froze, Jasper glanced over at Emmet whose eyes were scrunched up, clearly praying hard, he tried to stifle a laugh but seeing the bear sized Emmet repeating The Lords Prayer, under his breath over and over again because of a blonde and a brunette pixie, was, just to funny.

"You think this is funny, you think discrimination between the male and female gender is funny do you?" Demanded Alice, standing up, knocking him to the floor.

"Not at all sweetheart" He said standing up and reaching for her

"Huff" She turned away and moved to stand next to Rose.

"Look Girls" Emmet said sitting on the floor holding tightly onto the controller "go and paint each others nails or put that cream shit on each others faces, while we men get down to some hard work and kill some zombies." At this Alice pounced on her big brother attempting to grab the hand set from him. Emmet lept back and knocked the bottle of blood red nail varnish all over Edward's jeans.

"What the hell Emmet?" Edward shouted getting up and trying to rub the red fluid off of his jeans.

"These are brand-fucking-new" Emmet didn't even attempt to answer; he was to busy getting pinned down by his sister. Bella sat there giggling at them all. Jasper and Rosalie were arguing, the words shovanistic pig and overly dramatic girl were being thrown backwards and forwards. Emmet was currently pinned down by pixie sized Alice, while getting an ear full from a rather disgruntled Edward.

"I'm hungry" she sighed. The room was silent and every head turned towards her. "What?" she inquired. "It is lunch time for us humans you know." She got up and began to walk towards the kitchen ignoring Emmet's laughter and Rosalie's chastisements.

"Let me go make you something Love" Edwards voice cooed in her ear, his arm wrapped around her.

"Can I cook for you Bella?" Came Alice's overly eager voice.

"Can you actually cook Alice?" Queried Bella.

"Of course she can't" scoffed Emmet, "let ME cook for you Bella."

"I'm sorry what did you just say?" Jasper asked blinking heavily. He turned to the others "ok which one of you slipped me magic mushrooms again?"

"Hey!" called Emmet "I can cook"

"Sure you can." Muttered Edward placing butterfly kisses along Bella's neck.

"Oh My God you guys, I just had the best idea, EVER!" At this everyone sighed and sat down again, Alice's 'bestest ever ideas' were always controversial and never, not ever ended well. "We can have a cook off! That way Bella gets fed and we get to do something fun. We can each cook her a dish and she can choose her favorite!" The room was once again silent.

"Lets make it more interesting" said jasper "If either Emmet or I win, we get to play on the Wii for a week without you complaining or making ANY sort of comment. But if either you or Rose win then we will take you shopping and not complain."

"And what if I win Jasper?" Came Edwards's smooth reply.

"Then… then Emmet will buy you a new pair of jeans."

"Done!"

"Done!"

"Done!"

"Done!"

"This is going to be interesting. Vampires cooking, who would have thought?" Bella murmured taking Edwards hand and following the rest of the Cullen's into the kitchen.


End file.
